


Control de la ira

by KiraH69



Category: Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Thomas Gibson (Hotchner) ha sido despedido de la serie y Matthew (Reid) va a reprenderle a su caravana por su irresponsable comportamiento.





	

—¡Eres idiota!—gritó Matthew, entrando como un vendaval en la caravana de Thomas.

—Vaya, gracias por tu apoyo—respondió con calma mientras recogía ya sus cosas.

—¿Cómo quieres que te dé mi apoyo? ¡Lo has jodido todo! ¿No podías controlarte?—siguió gritando cabreado.

—Creo que eres tú quien necesita controlarse ahora mismo—dejó la maleta que estaba preparando y se volvió hacia su compañero.

—La serie se va a ir a la mierda si te vas, no será lo mismo sin ti. ¡Tienes que hacer algo! Tiene que haber alguna manera de-

Thomas le agarró por ambos brazos y lo empujó contra la pared. Antes de que Matthew se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, sus labios estaban unidos en un casto beso. El tiempo se detuvo. Era difícil asimilar lo que sucedía. Thomas le estaba besando, toscamente. También sentía el agarre de sus grandes manos en los brazos. Entonces se separó.

—He querido hacer esto desde que te conocí—soltó sus brazos y se apartó un paso.

—Qué...—le costaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Tom se veía tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera hecho nada, pero le había besado—. ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho antes?—gritó aún más molesto.

Thomas le miró un momento sorprendido, no era esa la reacción que esperaba.

—Si lo hacía y te molestaba, podía echarlo a perder todo. Temía que no quisieras trabajar más conmigo.

Matthew apretó los puños e inspiró frustrado.

— _Ahora_ sí que lo has echado a perder, ahora sí que no podemos trabajar juntos. ¿Por qué no pensaste en eso cuando le diste esa patada? ¡Uhn!

Thomas volvió a acorralarlo contra la pared, deslizando una pierna entre las suyas, y le agarró por ambas muñecas, sosteniéndolas a la altura de su cabeza.

—Deja de gritar—le ordenó tajante. Matthew apretó los labios, sintiendo la urgencia de obedecer—. Eso fue lo primero en lo que pensé cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Has sido un inconsciente. ¡Ni que aún fueras un crío! ¡Nnh!—gimió cuando Tom presionó la pierna contra su paquete.

—Quizás deberías agradecerlo. No estaría haciendo esto si no me hubieran despedido—sus labios se rozaron, pero solo besó suavemente la comisura—. Me quieres, ¿verdad? Me di cuenta hace tiempo, a veces me miras como si quisieras succionarme hasta la última gota.

Matthew se estremeció de pies a cabeza con aquella profunda voz susurrándole. Sí, tenía razón, le miraba así y se imaginaba cosas aún más sucias en su mente.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—sentía sus mejillas ruborizarse, creía haberlo ocultado bien. Como buen actor que era sabía disimular, pero no había sido suficiente con su compañero por más de once años.

—¿Qué habrías preferido? ¿Estos años trabajando juntos o una relación?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?—preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Solo vas a follarme unas cuántas veces o va a ser una relación de verdad a largo plazo?—preguntó, algo avergonzado por sonar tan femenino.

Thomas sonrió. Presionó su cuerpo contra él, consiguiendo un suave gemido del joven, y acarició con los labios su oreja.

—Quiero que seas mío durante mucho, mucho tiempo, pero eso no te librará de que te folle aquí y ahora.

Matthew tembló como una hoja, no podía resistir la profunda voz en su oído, su aliento cosquilleándole y el fuerte cuerpo sosteniéndolo contra la pared.

—Ngh... Sí, fóllame, Tom...—suplicó, moviendo las caderas restregándose contra él.

—Tan necesitado, mi niño dulce—sonrió, atrapando sus labios en un fugaz beso.

Soltó sus muñecas y se apartó de él. Matthew le miró confuso. ¿Por qué no le estaba tocando?

—De rodillas—le ordenó.

Y el joven obedeció de inmediato. Se arrodilló frente a Thomas y llevó las manos a sus pantalones. Desabrochó su cinturón y la bragueta con urgencia, y bajó los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos. La verga erecta apareció ante su rostro y su boca de inmediato se llenó de saliva. Tan gruesa y grande, oscura y con las venas palpitando... Acercó su rostro e inspiró profundamente, ahogándose en el intenso olor tan masculino. Estaba seguro de que ya tenía una mancha oscura en sus bóxer. Fue a tocar el falo con sus manos, pero Thomas las sujetó y las colocó en sus caderas.

—Solo con tu boca.

Matthew se relamió los labios. Besó el miembro y lo recorrió de abajo hacia arriba hasta envolver el glande con su boca. Lamió el orificio y succionó. Si no hubiera estado ocupado dándole placer, habría sonreído al escuchar el gruñido de Thomas. Deslizó el miembro en su boca, acariciando el frenillo con la punta de la lengua. Podía sentir cómo se ponía más duro a cada segundo, creciendo mientras lo saboreaba. Dejó que frotara el cielo de su boca según entraba y salía, uno de sus lugares más sensibles, y su propio miembro palpitaba goteando en su ropa interior.

—Más profundo, hasta el fondo.

Su corazón latió con fuerza. Nunca lo había intentado, pero lo haría para Thomas. Lentamente el miembro penetró en su boca. Se detenía cuando creía que no podía más, pero cuando se acostumbraba volvía a intentarlo. Y así consiguió tragarlo hasta el fondo, hundiendo la nariz en la oscura mata de vello púbico. No podía creer lo llena que estaba su boca con aquella gorda verga.

Thomas acarició sus cabellos, primero de forma tranquilizadora y después los agarró con fuerza.

—Mírame—y Matthew obedeció. Thomas observó sus brillantes ojos húmedos, los ondulados cabellos revueltos enmarcando su rostro. Le gustaba tanto cómo se veía con la ropa de Spencer Reid, el traje marrón de viejo profesor universitario y la bufanda morada—. Eres tan hermoso así...—se mordió el labio inferior. Parecía tan inocente (aunque sabía que no lo era) que solo quería ensuciarlo—. Ahora quédate quieto, voy a usar esa seductora boca tuya.

Mantuvo su cabeza inmóvil sujetándolo por los cabellos y entonces comenzó a mover las caderas. Primero muy lentamente y poco a poco aceleró el ritmo. Matthew estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, pero se mantuvo quieto e intentó relajarse. Abrió su garganta y dejó que Thomas la follara a placer mientras él se agarraba con fuerza a sus caderas, hundiendo las uñas en su piel. Era doloroso e incómodo, pero restregaba los muslos entre sí cada vez más excitado. Nunca imaginó que le gustaría tanto ser usado de ese modo, el rudo agarre de Tom en su pelo, sus gruñidos de placer, el pesado miembro sobre su lengua, golpeando el fondo de su garganta.

—Eres un chico tan bueno—Thomas se detuvo. Sacó el miembro de su boca goteando saliva y presemen.

—Co-córrete... córrete en mi boca...—le pidió con voz ronca y la saliva derramándose por la comisura de sus labios.

—Lo haré, te dejaré beber tanto como quieras, hasta dejarme seco—sonrió, peinando sus cabellos—, pero en otro momento. Ahora quiero correrme en tu culo. ¿Te parece bien?

Matthew asintió efusivamente. Thomas le ayudó a levantarse sobre sus temblorosas piernas y lo acercó al sofá. Le quitó la chaqueta, los zapatos, pantalones y bóxer. Matthew quedó adorable tumbado en el sofá con las piernas desnudas, los bajos de la camisa cubriendo parcialmente su erección goteante y sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos.

—Joder, ni una estrella porno—se relamió los labios y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

—Tom, fóllame...—le pidió, levantando las piernas.

Thomas tuvo la tentación de embestirle hasta el fondo en ese mismo momento, no podía resistir su angelical rostro, pero eso sería demasiado.

—Si quieres que te folle, ábrete para mí.

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Thomas le estaba pidiendo algo realmente vergonzoso, pero al fin iba a tener sexo con él así que no le importaba. Se llevó un par de dedos a la boca, sintiéndola aún dolorida, y los recubrió de saliva, chupándolos provocativamente. Ya se había percatado de que Thomas tenía alguna clase de fijación con su boca y pensaba aprovecharlo. Lamió sus largos dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos como había hecho con el miembro de su compañero, y, recubiertos brillantes de saliva, los llevó hasta su propio trasero. Humedeció la entrada y deslizó dentro el primer dedo. Su espalda se arqueó y su cuerpo se tensó por un momento ante la repentina intrusión.

No preguntó si tenía lubricante y sabía que podían utilizar algún gel o loción que hubiera en la caravana, pero si Thomas no lo sugería es que no quería usarlo, y le parecía bien. Hotch no lo habría hecho así, Hotch era un tipo amable y se preocuparía por no causarle el más mínimo dolor, pero, tras tantos años trabajando con Thomas, ya sabía que él no se parecía en absoluto a Hotch. Y a Matthew le gustaba Thomas, no Hotch.

Metió otro dedo junto al primero y siguió abriéndose mientras Thomas le observaba con una depredadora sonrisa y su verga palpitando fuera de los pantalones. Tenía cuidado de no tocar la próstata o podría correrse en ese mismo momento sin tan siquiera tener que tocar su miembro.

—Suficiente—le dijo Thomas apenas hubo metido el tercer dedo.

Matthew sacó los dedos y separó sus nalgas con ambas manos, levantando las rodillas casi hasta su pecho.

—Fóllame... por favor...—suplicó, respirando pesadamente.

—Eres adorable—rió, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el borde de la entrada.

Le abrió sin delicadeza alguna y presionó su falo contra el estrecho agujero. No se lo tomó con calma, le perforó de forma constante, ignorando sus quejidos, hasta que estuvo por completo dentro.

—Joder, voy a derretirme. Eres tan apretado...—gruñó, manteniéndose inmóvil para evitar correrse antes de poder hacer nada—. ¿No sueles dejar que follen este precioso agujero?

—Uhn... No lo he... hecho desde... la universidad... y nunca he tenido... una tan grande dentro...—jadeó, aún intentando acostumbrarse al dolor.

—Es bueno oír eso, podré moldear tu culo para que solo pueda satisfacerte mi polla. Ahora tienes que relajarte.

—No es tan fácil...—su trasero ardía. Sabía que después se sentiría bien, pero ahora el dolor le abrumaba.

—Entonces te ayudaré.

Matthew se sintió inquieto al ver la sonrisa de su compañero. Thomas acarició la bufanda que llevaba, la suave textura era perfecta. Le dio una vuelta alrededor del cuello del joven y enrolló los extremos en su mano. Matthew supo de inmediato lo que iba a hacer y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar nervioso. Thomas tiró de los extremos de la bufanda y esta se estrechó alrededor del cuello de Matthew. Era tan suave que no resultaba doloroso, solo sentía presión, una presión tan fuerte que no le permitía respirar. Boqueó en un acto reflejo de intentar llenar sus pulmones de aire, pero no podía. Apenas fueron cinco segundos, pero el alivio que sintió al poder respirar de nuevo le hizo olvidar por completo el dolor del miembro que lo penetraba.

—Buen chico, lo haces muy bien—le elogió Thomas, echándole los cabellos hacia atrás con dulces caricias—. Una vez más.

Sostuvo de nuevo los extremos de la bufanda y tiró de ellos. Matthew estaba preparado esta vez, o eso pensaba, pero su cuerpo volvió a agitarse ante la amenazante sensación. Thomas le besó y mordió su labio inferior mientras Matthew luchaba por respirar. Esta vez duró más tiempo, sintió que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. Sus paredes se contrajeron sobre la verga y su cuerpo se sacudió corriéndose sobre su propia camisa cuando al fin soltó el agarre y respiró profundamente. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco y su rostro nunca había estado tan sonrojado.

Thomas no esperó a que se recuperara, su interior al fin se había relajado y aprovechó. Le agarró por los muslos y comenzó a embestirle sin miramientos. Era tan caliente y apretado a pesar de todo. Era perfecto. No se contuvo y se sintió aún más animado cuando comenzó a escuchar los gemidos de Matthew. Ya no estaba duro, pero aun así el joven sintió que podía correrse de nuevo cuando el miembro frotó su próstata cada vez que entraba y salía.

—T-to...m... Uhn... ¡Nhg!—extendió los brazos, necesitando aferrarse a él.

Thomas sonrió al ver su desesperada expresión. Se inclinó y dejó que se abrazara a él mientras sus estocadas llegaban duro hasta el fondo. Los gemidos sonaban angelicales junto a su oído. Cuando nadie que pasara junto a la caravana pudiera oírle, le haría gritar aún más.

—Voy a marcarte en lo más profundo—le susurró con voz ronca, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—, voy a llenarte tanto con mi leche que te dejaré embarazado. ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Llevar a mis hijos en tu vientre?

—S-sí... sí... quiero... Tom... quiero tus hijos...—gimió desesperado, la profunda voz derretía su cerebro.

Ya no podía pensar racionalmente, estaba en un completo vacío, sostenido solo por el cuerpo de Thomas, por la verga perforando en su interior. Y, a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba duro, Matthew llegó al orgasmo al sentir la simiente derramarse en su interior con las últimas embestidas de su compañero. Nunca había experimentado nada tan intenso, sentía que duraba eternamente. Estaba cerca de perder el conocimiento en el estrecho abrazo de Thomas. No fue consciente de lo que sucedió después a su alrededor.

Thomas salió algo reticente de su interior. Se limpió y se arregló la ropa. Observó el lánguido cuerpo semidesnudo en su sofá, tan atractivo, tan sensual. Sonrió orgulloso, él había conseguido darle ese pornográfico aspecto. Ahora era completamente suyo.

Hurgó en una de sus bolsas y sacó un plug morado aún en su caja sin abrir. Se acercó al joven y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

—Vas a llevar esto el resto del día para mantener mi semen dentro—le dijo, colocando el plug en su usado agujero—. Nos veremos esta noche y comprobaré si lo sigues llevando. ¿Entendido?

Matthew solo pudo asentir, acariciando su vientre distraídamente.

—Tengo tantas cosas pensadas para ti, mi precioso chico—le dio un dulce beso en sus labios entreabiertos y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

Ese sería el último día que trabajaría en la serie a la que tanto esfuerzo le había dedicado, pero también era el día en que por fin tomaba lo que tanto había deseado durante esos años, el chico más hermoso y lascivo que había conocido nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado y todo comentario y kudo es bien recibido ^^  
> ¡Adiós Hotch! No será lo mismo sin ti.


End file.
